don_bluth_animation_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Monsters, Inc./Credits
Full credits for Monsters, Inc. Opening Logos 2001 Release= |-| 2012 Release= Opening Walt Disney Pictures presents A Pixar Animation Studios film Monsters, Inc. Closing Directed by * Pete Docter Co-Directed by * Lee Unkrich * David Silverman Produced by * Darla K. Anderson Executive Producers * John Lasseter * Andrew Stanton Associate Producer * Kori Rae Original Story by * Pete Docter * Jill Culton * Jeff Pidgeon * Ralph Eggleston Screenplay by * Andrew Stanton * Daniel Gerson Music by * Randy Newman Story Supervisor * Bob Peterson Film Editor * Jim Stewart Supervising Technical Director * Thomas Porter Production Designers * Harley Jessup * Bob Pauley Art Directors * Tia W. Kratter * Dominique Louis Supervising Animators * Glenn McQueen * Rich Quade Lighting Supervisor * Jean-Claude J. Kalache Layout Supervisor * Ewan Johnson Shading Supervisor * Rick Sayre Modeling Supervisor * Eben Ostby Set Dressing Supervisor * Sophie Vincelette Simulation & Effects Supervisors * Galyn Susman * Micheal Fong Sound Designer * Gary Rydstrom Crawl Production Supervisor * Katherine Sarafian Casting by * Ruth Lambert * Mary Hidalgo, Associate Cast Story Material by * Bob Peterson * David Silverman * Joe Ranft Story Story Artists Storyboarding Screenplay Material by * Robert Baird * Rhett Reeese * Jonathan Roberts Art CG Painters Production Artists Visual Development Layout Layout Artists Additional Layout Set Dressing Animation Character Development Animators Editorial Second Assistant Editors Modeling Modeling Artists Shading Modeling Artists Lighting Team Leads/Master Lighting Artists Lighting Artists Simulation & Effects Sequence Supervisors Simulation & Effects Artists Software Development Software Team Leads Software Engineers Documentation & Support Camera Production Production Support Information Systems Managers Systems Administrators & Support Post Production Post Production Sound Services Provided by Skywalker Sound A Division of Lucas Digital Ltd., LLC, Marin County, California Additional Voices Music "If I Didn't Have You" Music and Lyrics by Randy Newman Performed by Billy Crystal & John Goodman Produced by Randy Newman and Chris Montan and Frank Wolf Main Titles Thanks to Everyone at Pixar Who Supported this Production: Administration & Finance TBA Stereoscopic 3D TBA Production Babies And a very special thanks to Joe Grant Computer Systems for Final Rendering Sun Microsystems, Inc. Workstations, Servers, and Technical Services Provided by Hewlett-Packard Pixar Animation Studios' Preferred Technology Provider Processors and Software Engineering Services Provided by Intel Corporation Pixar Animation Studios' Preferred Processor Provider Computer Workstations Provided by Network-Enabled Storages Systems Provided by Animation and Modeling Software Provided by Visual Effects, Compositing and Simulation Software Provided by Video Editing Software Provided by''' Audio Editing Software Provided by''' Rendered with No Monsters were harmed in the making of this motion picture No. 38501 Monsters, Inc. Books Available Wherever Books are Sold CD-ROM and Videogames Available from Exclusive Monsters, Inc. Merchandise now at www.disneystore.com Copyright © MMI Disney Enterprises, Inc./Pixar Animation Studios All Rights Reserved. This motion picture was created at Pixar Talking Pictures for the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. Original Soundtrack Available From Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Created and Produced at Pixar Animation Studios Emeryville, California Closing Logos 2001 Release= Quality assurance services for the release of Monsters, Inc. were provided by the THX Theater Alignment Program. If you experienced any conditions that detracted from the theatrical presentation of the film, please call 1-800-PHONE-THX or visit http://www.thx.com on the World Wide Web |-| 2012 Release= Quality assurance services for the release of Monsters, Inc. were provided by the THX Theater Alignment Program. If you experienced any conditions that detracted from the theatrical presentation of the film, please call 1-800-PHONE-THX or visit http://www.thx.com on the World Wide Web Category:Credits Category:Non-Don Bluth Animation Fanon pages